Ratchet and Clank: Wrath of Omeginus
by Eligan32599
Summary: My 2nd Fanfic of this website. A Ratchet and Clank Fanfic. A story of a young Lombax and small robot was hoping to retire till they come across a strange galaxy that allows them to inherit specific powers. However, Omeginus' soldiers will stop them every way possible so they won't stop his evil plan. Will Ratchet and Clank be able to stop Omeginus and save the strange Galaxy?


_Hey guys, it appears that some of you loved my 1st fanfic, and I'm quite happy about that. So thank you, and to show my thanks, I've decided to make a series that some Ratchet and Clank fans may like. So I hope you enjoy it.:)_

_The Beginning_

_Veldin, a small desserted planet that lives only one Lombax. Ratchet, yellow cat like creature with orange slashes on his ears and torso as it lead down to all the way to the kinkle of his leg and with the tail of a lynx along with his green emerald eyes as he was wearing his usual orange shirt with his blue jeans with brown knee caps as he wore his belt with a green logo on it that's similar to the one on his shirt, he has his brown leather gloves and shoes on along with his leather brown pilot cap. He was working on his new ship that'll allow him to go to new galaxies and planets so he and Clank can explore. As for Clank, he was reading the science blog off of a magazine that was made and received from Metropolis. His silver robotic body shinned a bit as the sun was still glaring in the sky, his eyes were as green as Ratchet's. His three fingers in each hand kept making a robotic gizmic noise everytime he tinkers with his fingers. Clank got up and went to talk to Ratchet._

_Clank: *Looks at Ratchet as he talked in his deep robot voice* Ratchet, have you finished up builing your ship?_

_Ratchet: In a minute Clank, I'm trying to get the Reaction Commison Module V2 in the Engine. *Carefully puts the module into the machine and closes the hood of the ship* Alright! Should be good to go now._

_Clank: Ah excellent. Now we may need to pack some supplies. *Gets his supply list and goes over it* Food?_

_Ratchet: *Packed chips and drinks into the back of the ship* Check._

_Clank: *Skims through list* Weapons?_

_Ratchet: *Looks at Omniwrench and twirls it a bit* Check._

_Clank: Oil?_

_Ratchet: *Got a container of oil* Check._

_Clank: And, of course, magazines?_

_Ratchet: *Got scientific magazines and books* Check._

_Clank: Ok, we're good to go. *Goes up to the ship and sits on the passenger side*_

_Ratchet: Alright! *Slides on the hood of the ship to get into the driver's seat* Man, I'm glad we're retired from that hero stuff._

_Clank: *Looks at Ratchet questionbly* Then why do you have your wrench with you?_

_Ratchet: Y'know, in case someone tries to mug us or if someone's getting mugged._

_Clank: Hmmmmm...Very well. *Puts on his seatbelt*_

_Ratchet: Hehehe. *Puts seatbelt on* Ingnition on! *Presses the ingnition button to turn on the engine*_

_Clank: *Looks at Ratchet as he waited*_

_Ratchet: *Turns knobs and pulls levers to make the ship move a bit*_

_Clank: Are we ready?_

_Ratchet: *Nod and turns to Clank* Yep! Lets go! *Turns on the ship as he flew out of the planet with Clank as the rocket plummened into the outer syster of the planet* Woooo!_

_Clank: *Hangs onto the ship's seat*_

_Ratchet: This is exhillerating! Woooooo! *Pulls a lever as the ship went faster*_

_Clank: Ratcheeeeeeeeeet! *Looks at him*_

_Ratchet: Oh come on Clank, relax and enjoy the ride! *Looks at a ripple that leads to a new galaxy* Say what's that?_

_Clank: Hm? *Felt the ship with into a steady motion again and look at a ripple* Why, that ripple leads to the Quanadril Galaxy. People say that it's a good tourist spot._

_Ratchet: I hope it has decent food as well. _

_Clank: Ratchet, we have food with us in case._

_Ratchet: I know, it's just that's I'm always timid when it comes to food that I can't for awhile. *Licks lips but shakes head* Ah well, lets go to the Quanadril Galaxy!_

_Clank: Affermitive. *Looks at the ripple as he thinks to himself* Why would there be a ripple of a galaxy randomly in space*_

_Ratchet: Here we go! *Made the ship go into the ripple as only a star sparkle was shown when they enter the ripple*_

_The Quanadril Galaxy's space was dark purple as the white stars were yellow instead, they headed off to planet Topal, a popular Tourist spot for Ratchet and Clank to go to. As they flew into the planet's orbit, however, some was unnatural with the orbit. It was easy to drive through the orbit strangely as the air around them became more humid and tough to breathe in the ship. _

_Clank: *Turns on A/C* What's going on with the ship? _

_Ratchet: I'm not too sure...It shouldn't act like this...Strange. *Try to steer the ship but couldn't* Huh? The controls aren't working._

_Clank: What do you mean? *Puzzled*_

_Ratchet: I mean- *Saw that they were plummenting into the planet's crust* we're about to crash! _

_Clank: *Looks at the window and tries to protect himself*_

_Ratchet: *Did the same as the ship flipped and breaks its wings as the motor and other parts flew off the ship and destroyed their supplies* Ugh...*Crawls out of the ship as he tries to crack his back* Ugh...*Opened his eyes real big and remember something* CLANK! *Looks at the passenger side as Clank was protected with a air cushion as Ratchet chuckles*_

_Clank: *Looks at Ratchet with unamusing eyes* Quiet. *Pops the air bag as he crawled out*_

_Ratchet: *Went up to him and looks at the scenery of a random desserted forest* Where are we?_

_Clank: Hmmmm...Well we did land on Topal...So we must be in the seperate part of the Sarinx Forest. *Tries to activate communicator to call for help*_

_Ratchet: Ah man! *Looks at food and drinks* Not the food! I'll starve to death!_

_Clank: Ratchet, once we get out of here we can eat. *Turns off communicator* It looks like the line wouldn't respond to my signal..._

_Ratchet: Hmmm...*Stomach growls but ignores it* Alright, I guess we'll have to make our own seperate route to get out of here. *Saw that his Omniwrench was intact* Well, atleast you're still alive Old Reliable._

_Clank: *Sigh and got on Ratchet's back as a regular backpack* And I was hoping to retire._

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
